Left Hander's Only
by MelodicFlan
Summary: ShizNat.  Natsuki ventures into the realm of the ambidextrous.  Her first task is to innocently put her ‘new found’ cooking skills to the test.  This is a Red Ribbon side story.  You do not have to read my other fiction to understand this though.


Left-Hander's Only

**Summary:** ShizNat. Natsuki ventures into the realm of the ambidextrous. Her first task is to innocently put her 'new found' cooking skills to the test. This is a Red Ribbon side story. You do not have to read my other fiction to understand this though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ShizNat until I've taken over Sunrise… -whistle innocently- I also don't own anything else that seems patented or copyrighted. Well…we won't really know what happens in the future, eh?

**A/N: **This semi-crack fiction is inspired by this MSN chat I had with Centauri2002 (aka Caz-onee-san) last night. We were talking about left-handers and then after my fishing trip…

Thank you to Caz-onee-sama for beta-ing. I think I kept her up too late .

**SPECIAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO: MYSTICOMEGA AND WOLF FROM THE HIDDEN FLAMES!!! **

* * *

It's another great day, full of sunny skies and white puffy masses, floating amongst the giddy beings on earth. It's a wonderful afternoon, a peaceful----

"EUREKA! I've found it!"

Loud footfalls could be heard as their bedroom door slammed opened. Shizuru briefly glanced at the incoming commotion. Then, she sipped some green tea and resumed reading her 'Advanced Teasing for Profound Experts!' Of course, the book was in a foreign language that Natsuki could not understand.

"Shizuru!!!"

Natsuki storms into the living room, shoving the National Geographic into Shizuru's face. The girl lightly shifts her position on the couch causing a tiny squeak from the leather sofa.

"Hmm?" Was the only answer formed out of her luscious lips, their color akin to peaches.

Not even batting an eyelash at the magazine, Shizuru continues reading her thick book with great interest. The navy-haired girl madly waves the rolled up magazine in front of her maroon pools.

"Shizuru!!" Was the desperate wail coming from the girl formerly known as the 'Ice Queen'. Having discovered their friend's number one interest, she is now called the 'Mayo Woman' at Fuuka University. This is still a secret to the young raven-haired lady.

Sighing, Shizuru peeled her alluring crimson orbs from her beloved text and cast her attention at the younger girl. Natsuki appeared superbly excited and anxious.

Staring through her thin black-rimmed, reading glasses, Shizuru saw her lover frantically poking at a certain article on the magazine. The title read 'Left-Handers and Art'.

"Ara, Natsuki is trying to expand her knowledge," the words slipped out nonchalantly, mixed with sweet and melodic Kyoto-ben.

Shizuru dropped her gaze to her book once again, red eyes suddenly filled with mischievous mirth. Natsuki raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so interesting about that book. Shaking her thoughts away, she knew there were more important matters to attend to.

"Yes—I mean no! Look Shizuru! Dammit stop reading that book for a second, will you?!" Natsuki smacks the book out of her hands; bloody globes softly glared at her. A millisecond later, the hatred was masked with a polite smile.

"Hai, Natsuki?" The younger girl felt shivers crawling down her back and back-flipping their way up to her nape. She could sense she had done something wrong. Natsuki gulped.

"Ah…gomen, Shizuru… BUT LOOKIE HERE!!!" Natsuki madly waves the magazine again; the stick of words became a blur to Shizuru. The young girl was waving that thing way too fast.

"Is Natsuki trying to make me dizzy?" Ripping away from the scene, Shizuru picks up her bookmark and places it inside her previously 'smacked' book.

"Hear this though!" Natsuki takes in a deep breath, skimming down to a certain quote in the article; she points to it, "Due to the fact the right brain controls the more creative aspects in our mind, left-handers are known to be more adept in arts!"

Before, Shizuru could even interject, the young girl blurts out her ultimate plan.

"Shizuru! I'm going to become ambidextrous!" The chestnut strands of the older girl were still. She was quite taken back by the sudden declaration, lips parted slightly.

"Ara, and how does Natsuki plan on doing this?"

The young girl waves her magazine before her again, slowly this time. "See, I'm already practicing!" Indeed, Natsuki was holding the magazine with her left hand.

The elder girl inwardly chuckled; she was amused by the fact that Natsuki was becoming cuter than ever. The sight was just too adorable to bear; she restrained her urge to burst into a fit of laughter.

"And what will Natsuki do with her new found skills?"

"I'm going to cook!" She replied with a triumphant grin plastered onto her young and rebellious features. With that, Natsuki placed her magazine onto the table. She looked back at Shizuru with droopy puppy eyes. The elder girl's heart skipped a few too many beats at the endearing sight.

"W-would Natsuki like my help?" The young girl shook her head; puppy ears poked out of her midnight tresses.

"_No good…I can't keep…ahh! Cute…" _Shizuru thought; her mask was an 'HP' away from breaking down into a 'KO'. Thankfully it lasted long enough for her blush to die away.

"T-then…i-is…there something Natsuki w-would like me t-to do?" Heart pounding faster than the norm, Shizuru could not hold back her stutter. The beating muscle threatened to jump out when Natsuki meekly nodded. Really now…the young girl was turning into such a tease.

"You see…Shizuru…I'm not sure what to cook…" The biker embarrassingly professed, averting her verdigris globes to her bookcase; her eyes landed onto a certain picture frame and lingered there.

"Hmm…," Regaining her composure, Shizuru pondered for a moment. Then an animated ding of a light bulb was sounded, "…how about scrambled eggs…with ham for an extra challenge?" Hope glittered back into warm emerald irises. Natsuki leaned forward and gave a quick peck on Shizuru's cheek.

"Arigatou! I'm going to do that right now—don't come in okay?" The excited puppy wagged her tail and padded to the kitchen, leaving a fully blushing Shizuru in her wake. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"_Ara, Natsuki is so bold these days…"_ Shizuru cupped her hot flushing cheeks; she knew they were boiling red like lava.

---

Happily humming a mayo commercial theme song, Natsuki skipped over to her fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a bag of ham—all with her left hand.

Then, she got out her machete…no, her cutting utensil out of a drawer, also with the same hand. The former HiME was smug.

Today, she shall be the victor, lying atop her horribly embarrassing memories featuring her failures in cooking. Forever on, she would hold her spatula with pride and have Shizuru be at ease.

_I can't have Shizuru always cooking for me, now can I?_

Words should not be spoken so soon. Grabbing a bowl from her cupboard and a fork from the drawer, she plucked six eggs out of the carton.

_Okay, I've seen Shizuru do this a million times. First, I have to crack the eggs on the side of the bowl._

Gingerly picking up the white ball of protein with her left hand, she tapped it against the metal bowl. The lack of strength in her left hand made a tiny crack in the white shell, instead of smashing the egg into thousands of pieces.

_So far so good…Okay, now to carefully split the egg into two…_

Licking her lips, she squinted as two thumbs fumbled their way to the entrance of the tiny crack. They pried…or she tried. The little patience that Natsuki had came into play as she dug her nails into the shell. Annoyed, her right hand jammed two more fingers in and ripped the egg cleanly into two. But…this was not good. The egg's innards flew into the air with the momentum of the immense force.

Green pools widened further with each passing second. Time was in slow motion as her legs froze, refusing to move. Tilting her head skywards the egg yolk and egg white splashed onto her porcelain visage, square onto her left cheek. The white of the eggs dripped down to her chin with a slimy feel and then onto the floor with silent splats.

One vein popped, however it was subdued. She wiped her face with a towel.

_This is only the first egg…I just need to be more patient._

Again she attempted her egg cracking skills in vain. Even with her sworn oath to be more patient, personalities could not be changed so quickly. As more eggs were smashed in between her powerful right hand, her right eye twitched in annoyance. She switched to crush it with her left, but the egg slipped out of her weak fingers, flying up and landed on her head. The white shell was split as it downed on her hard skull, more wet protein dripped down her face.

"ARGH!! DAMMIT!!!!" Natsuki screamed and glared at the metal bowl. Two eggs had successfully lodged itself into it, minus the extra shell bits, of course.

Mute footfalls neared the kitchen from the bedroom, Shizuru worriedly called out from the hallway, "Natsuki! Are you alright? Do you need my help?"

_Gah! No! _ She gazed down at her slimy mess. The floors were slippery and her black shirt was drenched with the vile substance.

Frantically shaking her head at no one, Natsuki rapidly muttered in an odd high pitched tone, "N-n-no!! It's fine! I-I was just…just…upset! YES! I was just upset that… I…um…about…why I never thought of using my left hand in the first place!!! YES THAT'S WHY!!" The last parts of her comment were shot out like a machine gun. Luckily, Shizuru understood every word.

"Ara, good luck then, Natsuki! I'll be waiting in the bedroom, k?" Ears perked up, and Natsuki sighed in relief as she heard the bedroom door close.

Glancing at the bowl again, she huffed.

_Okay…Now for half a teaspoon of salt._

Feeble fingers dove for the handle of the clear plastic salt container. She flipped the lid with her right and carefully spooned the right amount with her left. Successfully adding it to the bowl, Natsuki nodded.

_Yup, all good. Now to stir it._

With her left digits clutching the metal fork, her right hand firmly grasped onto the bowl, tilting it to a diagonal angle. Then…the stirring commenced. Happy hums now sounded from her lips after the first minute. Nothing was hurt or wrong, the first minute whisked away with ease.

_Hm…hmm…Easy, easy…_Then, a few moments after the first minute, her left wrist throbbed in pain. An indescribable ache shot up her forearm and up to her shoulder. Quickly letting go of the bowl, her right hand massaged her left arm. Seconds later, the stirring resumed. The pain was still there, yet she ignored it. Eyes dimmed and the biker gritted her teeth. Stopping once more, she jabbed and poked the muscles of her left with interest. To her surprise they were rather limp and flabby. Veins appeared on her forehead and neck, throbbing as her blood boiled in anger.

"ARGH! Dammit this left arm is not mine!! Since when did I have SUCH A PATHETIC THING ATTACHED TO ME?!" Natsuki hissed the words of hatred.

"Natsuki? Are you okay?" It was a mute call coming from the bedroom; Shizuru had heard something about 'such a pathetic thing attached to me'. Placing her book back down, she directed her voice to the bedroom door, ready to rush out to see what was wrong.

Natsuki gulped. "Ah! N-no… I.. gah… I… um… I was just…THINKING ALOUD…why…our…forks were…so WEAK! L-let's go buy some REAL ones next time, Shizuru!!" Ears perked up as she heard an 'okay' echoing from the bedroom. She sighed, another disaster was prevented.

Picking up the metal fork with her right hand this time, the stirring was finished. Her next task was to cut the ham into thin slices. Searching for the plastic cutting board, she found it inside another cupboard and took it out.

_I really do need to come inside the kitchen more…_

Gingerly placing a few slices of ham onto the cut board. She grabbed her kitchen machete with her left hand. It was strangely heavier due to the weakness of her arm. Paying no heed, she placed her right hand onto the ham. Slowly, as the first cut came down with a light thump, a jagged slice of ham was separated.

Patience drawing thin, she second cut was quicker. Soon her cutting became a whirlwind with no disregard for her right hand, which was still firmly placed onto the slab of meat. Then, she involuntarily let out a scream. She had almost cut her thumb off. With her fast reflexes, the knife had stopped, leaving a tiny thin cut on the side of her thumb. Blood appeared and dripped onto the cutting board.

Upon hearing a terrible scream from her beloved, Shizuru threw her book into a corner and ran out to see the commotion. Reaching the kitchen, crimson irises first lay onto the mess but then were quickly drawn to the thin stream of blood, pooling onto the smooth surface of Natsuki's hand.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru made a dash towards her lover, quickly but softly picking up Natsuki's hand. A red tongue darted out from peach-colored lips and danced onto Natsuki's palm. It trailed up and fully suctioned the wound once it had reached the thumb. Slippery sounds rang from the kitchen walls and darted into Natsuki's ears.

Emerald orbs widened, and her face slowly reddened in embarrassment. Green eyes followed as her thumb peaked into the living world for a mere second before it got swept away into the depths of Shizuru's mouth once again. Too startled to even laugh at the ticklish feeling of a playful tongue caressing her hurt thumb, she dumbly stood in place.

Red eyes closed as she heard a soft moan escape Natsuki's lips. This urged the older girl to suction harder; the tongue could faintly taste the sweet, yet bitter iron of the flowing liquid. Finally, Natsuki gasped and managed to regain her bearings. Now was not the time for this.

"Shi-shizuru! Wha-what are you DOING?!" Trying her best not to hurt her lover, Natsuki yanked her thumb away from the older girl. An image of the 'horny button' being pushed flashed into her mind. The biker had to stop this from progressing any further.

Shizuru licked her lips teasingly as her tongue darted in and out. "Na-tsu-ki…" Maroon pools were glazed over with love as the husky voice called her name. Legs felt weak, akin to jelly, upon the call. Natsuki quickly shook her head to clear the sound from her ears.

"Shi-shizuru!! WAKE UP!" She shook Shizuru lightly on the shoulders. The haze was gone. The older girl emerged from her dream, dazed at what was happening.

"Ara, Natsuki…!" Scarlet eyes scanned the mess inside the kitchen. Without another word, Shizuru grabbed a clean, wet towel and wiped the mess away. In an instant, the floor and the counter were sparkling clean.

Just as Shizuru was going to make her way to the counter, where a certain slab of bloody ham and bowl full of cracked eggs happened to be, Natsuki dashed over. She leaned her body backwards, hands protectively covering her mess. Shizuru slightly raised an eyebrow.

"A-a-ariga…tou…Shizuru. J-just wait outside…o-o-k-kay? I'll be done in…a…second so just w-wait outside."

Shizuru knew Natsuki was hiding something behind her, yet she obeyed. Placing the towel into the kitchen sink, she washed her hands.

"Natsuki, I'll be waiting then. Just don't hurt yourself, okay?" Natsuki, who was still protecting her mess, frantically nodded. The older girl thought her head might've shook off with all the shaking. Smiling, she gracefully glided back to the bedroom, closing the door softly.

Natsuki's body fully relaxed. Shoulders pulled up as another sigh was heaved. Turning around, she picked up the non-Kuga-blood infested ham, placing it into another bowl. Again she looked into the cupboards for the frying pan and spatula. Long moments later, she dug the items out.

_Ah! I forgot! _Yes, indeed every cook should adorn an apron before one cooks. She did just that. Luckily she remembered where Shizuru's apron was. Taking it out, she placed the pink loop over her head and tied the cotton strings around her back. Patting out the creases, she noticed the pink apron was a bit girly on her; the trimming was white and frilly. She snarled at the thought of herself as a housemaid, but then her eyes clouded.

_Well…if it's for Shizuru…hehe…NO! No-no-no!! What am I thinking?! _

Pushing her thoughts away, she placed her frying pan onto the hob and turned the dial on the kitchen stove into full blast.

Wiping the excess sweat on her forehead with the arms of her shirt, she clicked on the extractor fan. The whirring of the fans took in the slowly rising smoke as she poured a bit of oil onto the pan.

_Now to fry the ham…_

Her left hand gingerly picked up the small bowl of ham, dumping it into the heated metal surface full of boiling oil. She immediately jumped back defensively when the oil started popping. Loud sounds of crackling echoed into her eardrums as Natsuki cautiously grabbed the spatula with her left hand. She inched forward towards the crackling matter. Peering into the pan, she saw the slices of meat dangerously flipping and flopping inside the pool of oil.

The oil was rapidly sucked away and soon the ham began bouncing higher with each pop. One of them landed onto her skin when she tried to flip them. A quick hand covered her mouth in the attempt to howl in pain. Shizuru couldn't come in and see this. She let out a soft whimper and rubbed her newest hand wound. Then she angrily flicked the piece of ham back into the cooking platter.

The only thing Natsuki could do was to pour in the eggs and hope everything would be over. Backing three feet away from the pan, she now heard louder sounds of sizzling. The biker did not dare to inch forward. Instead, her left arm was outstretched and stiff. Blindly, she poked her spatula into the pan, looking away as she saw a mini piece of egg doing a 360 up into the air, landing safely back into it.

By now her skin was hot and sweaty from the fuming smoke; it was turning into a charcoal gray. Senses on high, she finally rushed over to see her egg completely burned to a crisp of black nothing. Coughing out the black fumes, she fumbled for the dial, turning it off. Prodding her spatula into the egg, she tried to flip it, but it was stuck on like super glue. Eyes were letting out streams of tears as the toxic smoke entered them, causing a deep irritation.

Fanning her hand to clear some of the smoke away, her right hand desperately went to the fan extractor, sliding the button to 'high'. Her right hand sure held a lot of strength. The small button crashed into the machine wall, breaking off their leverage.

Emerald orbs bulged as she now limply held the small white button in her hand. She stared at the button, then at the fan. This continued repeatedly as she finally noticed the fan had now stopped working altogether.

Now was the time for the shrill of frustration. "ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A certain chestnut-haired lady quickly opened the bedroom door and ran out to find the source of her lover's new ruckus. What greeted her were clouds of black smoke and a blurry figure of Natsuki covered in the dark soot. Even her brand new apron was dusted in a dull gray.

"Natsuki?!" The Kyoto woman fumbled her way towards her lover, grabbing paper towels from the cupboard. She went over to wipe the soot off Natsuki's face. Before long, most of it was smeared away. Shizuru discerned a pouting face. If this was a different situation then it would've been cute. Witnessing the owner of her affection whimper; Shizuru's heartstrings struck in a minor discord.

Tears add to the effect. Natsuki was softly sobbing from the stinging, which Shizuru interpreted as end-of-the-world sadness. Shizuru tossed the dirty towels into some unknown corner and embraced the crying puppy. The hug was returned with much strength and fervor.

Wiping the tears away with a lithe alabaster finger, Shizuru gazed lovingly into Natsuki's verdigris pools. She telepathically relayed 'there's always next time' and Natsuki meekly nodded. Peach lips parted as she melodically cooed her worries away. The biker, who was now also sucked into the mood, was becoming entranced by her lover's voice.

A left hand cupped the porcelain features of the older girl's face. Natsuki edged forward, closing in the proximity. Equally pink lips, nonexistent of the horrid dust, parted. The biker exhaled a deep sigh. Just when the two were going to be met in a kiss, the door to their apartment burst open.

"OKAY, WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Nao screamed from the entrance. Lime green eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw the pair in a very compromising position. The two were embraced into a lover's death-hold. Shizuru's eyes were closed as Natsuki's were opened, glittering with compassion. Their lips seemed to be touching from faraway but were actually a millimeter apart.

A smirk appeared as Natsuki's eyes now reflected in horror at the appearance of a stranger. They threatened to cry out blood as the intruder was none other than Nao. Quickly, the famous tomato color painted over Natsuki's visage. She pushed Shizuru away, who stumbled backward. She did not fall but now opened her eyes in surprise to see a horror-struck Natsuki.

"Yo." Was the only reply coming from the red-head. She was overly smug, and lime green orbs flashed with a playful look. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

_Oh. My. F-ing. Mother. Son. Of. A!!! NO! Did she see anything?! _

"T-the heck? How did you get in?! NO WAIT!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NAO!!!"

"Who are you talking to?" Shizuru and Nao simultaneously cocked their head in confusion, staring at the girl with midnight locks that had turned into jet-black due to the smoke. Both pairs of eyes were tinted with hidden mischievous mirth.

"NAO!!"

"Who?" The pair simultaneously asked again, tilting their head further. Multiple veins appeared as fingers balled into a fist, knuckles turning into a deadly white. Natsuki had been clearly glaring and directing her speech towards Nao, who was in a strange red Chinese robe made of silk. Her left index finger angrily pointed at the smirking red-head.

"Look, I'm only here to bring the take-out," Nao shrugged and placed the bag onto the doormat.

"Ara, ookini Nao-san…"

"Now get out! Yuuki---"

"The name's Zhang…Juliet Zhang…" Nao crossed her arms and struck a pose.

"Stop freaking acting like James Bond and get out!" Body shaking in anger, Natsuki stomped over towards the door.

"Tch…stingy!" Sticking her tongue out at the navy-haired girl, she closed the door. Natsuki exasperatingly grabs one of the sofa cushions, chucking it at the door like a Frisbee with knives attached to it.

"Wanting PRIVACY in one's damn home is not freaking STINGY!" She spoke to the door, shaking her fist. She heard a cocky laughter from the other side of the door. "Nice apron by the way, you maid pup!" The Chinese robe clad lady quickly blazed away before a certain someone was about to turn her into mincemeat.

Natsuki threw another cushion at it, the pillow landed onto the wooden surface with a soft thump. She was ready to jump the door and tackle the annoying red-head until a pale hand had grasped onto hers. A lithe finger stopped the incoming protest. Natsuki involuntarily obliged, anger still deep into her eyes.

Shizuru gracefully glided towards the door, picking up the two cushions and the bag. Fluffing the cushions, the placed them back onto the couch. As she padded towards the kitchen, most of the smoke had cleared away. She came out moments later with plates of Chinese food.

"A-ah! Let me go grab the plates and chopsticks!" Regaining her bearings, Natsuki ran into the kitchen. Soon she came out with the materials. Silently, the two sat down as the table was set. No action was made to touch their food.

"I ordered Chinese takeout as a precaution…" Crimson orbs glanced into her lover's eyes. Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously; she had caused another kitchen mess. Guilt ran over her young features.

"N-nao works at a Chinese restaurant, huh? No… don't tell me, I don't want to know." Then revelation hit. Shizuru had expertly planned for this to happen and had ordered the Chinese food. Taken to a bad way this could also mean the lack of trust for the younger girl. Trust, mattered greatly in a relationship. Natsuki slammed a hand onto the table causing maroon pools to widen by a fraction.

"Does this mean you never trusted my skills?!"

"Ara, did Natsuki really expect me to believe she could cook on her first 'ambidextrous' day? Nothing could be achieved so easily, Natsuki." Shizuru lightly scolded her partner. Picking up her chopsticks, she muttered a soft 'itadakimasu'. Natsuki also hastily did the same.

"But still…don't you trust me, Shizuru?" Puppy ears drooped, but the older girl was not going to fall for it.

"With practice, your new goal would surely bear fruit. However on your first day, one can not expect too much. I believe in you, Natsuki, just in a different way."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. Now say 'ahhh'," Shizuru plucked a piece of orange chicken and directed it towards Natsuki's mouth.

"But," the older girl softly glared at her and Natsuki gulped, "Ahhh…." As the chopsticks neared, the young girl's mind began to wonder. She couldn't really put a finger on it. Squinting she tried to focus her thoughts.

_Okay…there's nothing wrong with this scene here. It's only Shizuru feeding me—okay maybe that's a bit wrong…but that's not it. Now think again, Natsuki. You're smart, you may have ditched a year of school, but you're still smart. Think, girl! Think! _

Natsuki almost choked as the chicken had finally landed inside her mouth. She chewed on the piece; it was tangy and juicy. The taste danced onto her tongue, twirling around the corners of her taste buds to the tip of her lips. Eyes glazed over as they sparkled in glee; the chicken was laced with mayonnaise.

Sighing in bliss, Natsuki cupped her cheeks, momentarily forgetting her thoughts about something important.

"Ara, would Natsuki like another piece?" The puppy happily nodded.

"Now say 'ahhh'…"

"Ahh—" _There it is again! The prodding…something's wrong. _Green globes darted to the source of her worries. There it was. Shizuru was holding the chopsticks with her left hand.

"Shi-shizuru!" The chopsticks stopped in midair.

"Hai, Natsuki?"

"Fu-ji-no Shi-zu-ru!!" The holder of the chopsticks placed the chicken into her bowl. Glancing up, she saw confusion, frustration, admiration, and a hint of jealousy.

"Hai, Natsuki that is my name." Lips curved into a playful smile as red globes innocently twinkled.

"Why are you holding chopsticks with your left hand? I believe you write with your right." The detective was in the house. It's time to question the suspect once again.

"Ara, was I?" Striking her signature pose, her gaze was averted towards the ceiling light.

"Look back down here! And YES you were." For a second Natsuki was able to experience triumph as Shizuru made contact with her once again. It was short lived. It was always Fujino Shizuru, Seitokaichou of the Fuuka University, who would win in these intellectual fights.

"And why does this matter again?" Brows knitted in frustration. Natsuki had no idea why this was such a big deal either. The younger girl said nothing.

"Then let's continue to eat, shall we?" Picking up her chopsticks again, Shizuru continued to feed a semi-reluctant Natsuki. Dinner ended with both girls back in their regular moods. The two had agreed to wash the dishes together—with Natsuki's persistence saying she won't drop a single plate.

True there were not many plates; however matters of dish washing were never tied with quantity when it came to Kuga Natsuki. Pick up one and it would have a fifty percent chance of being rendered useless. Luckily, nothing happened this time. Maybe it was beginner's luck; Natsuki was wiping the dishes with her left hand.

"So…Shizuru." Natsuki wiped the 'weak' fork she was stirring eggs with earlier.

"Hai, Natsuki?" Shizuru washed the metal bowl and handed it to Natsuki with a soft 'ookini'.

"Are you really left handed…or right handed?"

There was silence; Shizuru had ignored her question.

"Shizuru!"

"Hai, Natsuki?" Crimson orbs twinkled mischievously; she was not going to relent.

_Argh, there's no winning with this woman! _"Nothing," Natsuki grumpily answered. It was fine anyways. She was just a bit jealous and wanted to know the secret of how to become left-handed. Perhaps she'll ask another time. However, when Natsuki really thought about this, Shizuru should be mainly left-handed.

_I mean…where does that teasing come from anyways?_

The young girl smiled. _Yup, perhaps another time._

* * *

I really don't know what came over me. Perhaps this ended abruptly, but it will tie in with the sequel. It was on a whim! I wrote this on a whim! I'm left handed by the way, so lefties BANZAI!!! –waves- 

Well, please do tell me what you think. The Chinese Kitchen is serving more Mayo Orange Chicken!

Until next time, my friends!


End file.
